Resident Evil:The Heavenly Host Files
by Darkslayer740
Summary: Agent Leon S. Kennedy has lived through many things and dealt with all kind of terrors that involved the dead. Zombies, Mutations and Enhanced Viruses. But when Leon unwillingly enters the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School he doesn't know that a new kind of hell awaits him in those twisted halls. Can he survive the clutches of Sachiko Shinozaki?
1. A New Member Of The Service?

**Resident Evil: Heavenly Host Elementary files**

**Chapter 1: A New Member Of The Service?**

It was a normal day for US Agent Leon S. Kennedy, it was about four months ago that Leon successfully returned the presidents daughter Ashley Graham back home safely. Dealing with the cult known as the Los Illuminados was tough, Leon had to remove a parasite from himself and Ashley's body, upon killing Osmon Saddler who was the cults leader he escaped the exploding island with Ashley he gained much more respect from the president becoming close friends. Of course since it was the secret service the information on the case was all was declared classified. It was the fourth of July and Leon entered the presidents office with a new brown leather jacket in his usual blue combat cargo pants and his dark blue shirt with brown weapon holsters with his combat knife, radio and other supplies.

"Mister President, happy fourth of July." Said Leon with a proud smile.

"Happy fourth of July Leon." Said the president shaking his hand with a nod.

"So whats on the schedule today?" The blonde agent asked curiously.

The president turned to Leon and smiled.

"I have a speech to do outside the Whitehouse, then a few meetings before the feast. Leon you are welcome to join too." The president smiled.

Leon nodded and formed a smile of his own.

"Thank you sir, I'll be there." The blonde male replied.

"No problem, but before all that I'd like you to run a security check, but before that I also want you to meet up with the newest member of the service." The president requested.

"Of course mister president, where is the new member , is there a certain place I'm meeting this person?" He asked.

"I've already let her know, she'll be meeting you here, Now I have to be heading to my speech, see you after Leon."

"Alright sir, see you at the dinner, its at six thirty pm right?"

"Yes, see you then." After that the president left the office making his way to the front of the Whitehouse.

Leon took a seat on guest chair and took out his communicator making a call to Hunnigan. The screen lit up and in a pop up window and there appeared Hunnigan, Leon's secret service informer.

"Hey Hunnigan, I'm currently waiting for a new member to the secret service so since I can't come see you just wanted to say happy fourth of July." Said Leon smiling.

"Happy fourth of July Leon, was that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, anyway see you at the dinner after, Leon out." He said dismissing the call.

A few moments after the sound of the doorknob turning got Leon's attention. As the door opened, in walked a young lady who looked about twenty years old with the face of a child, she had black hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to look dead but had a little sparkle in them. She wore a women's formal coat with a blood red color and a black tight skirt like any secretary would wear, her skin was pale but had a small amount of life in it.

"Hello there, you must be agent Leon S. Kennedy." She said in a light tone of voice with a small smile.

"Yeah, so you're the new member of the team?" He implied standing to his feet.

The young lady held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Sachi Konozaki, its a pleasure to meet you." She said with a seemingly bright smile.

Leon looked at her hand for a moment then moved his to shake hers, upon skin contact Leon gasped inwardly at her body temperature.

("Her hand is so cold...") He thought to himself as they shook, a moment after the two lightly pulled their hands away.

"So Sachi, how long have you been a member for?" He asked trying to sound casual..

"About three weeks now, even though it hasn't been long I already like this job." She said with yet another seemingly bright smile.

"I see, well welcome to the team." Leon said with a half smile.

"Thank you." Replied the young lady, her face lit up but Leon just couldn't shake off this strange feeling of danger that overwhelmed him after he shook the young womans hand.

("What's wrong with me? She's a new member of the service, she's normal there's nothing wrong with her, but why do i have a bad feeling?") He questioned himself in his mind.

"Well anyway, we should start security check, let's go Leon." The young woman said eagerly while walking on ahead.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed refocusing on his task, now fully out of his thoughts the blonde agent followed behind Sachi who giggled. Hearing her giggle made him think of a little girl that is what the giggle sounded like. Of course there was the odd woman who had giggles that sounded child-like which was fine with him but this particular giggle gave Leon chills down his spine. Despite this feeling he had Leon continued to follow her down the hallway leading to an elevator.

Once they reached the elevator Leon pressed the button to call it up, after it was pushed the sounds of a machine could be heard signifying that it was slowly making its way up. While waiting there was an awkward silence, but it was broken by Sachi just before Leon could let his thoughts wander.

"So, I heard the president trusts you a lot." She implied turning her head to face him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that.." The blonde replied scratching his head, he wasn't sure how she knew so much already, but before he had any other thoughts could appear in his mind he had a rational thought, the president was the one who assigned him with Sachi in the first place so he probably mentioned what the president thought of him.

Leon was slightly relaxed now, yeah that's what it had to be, the president explaining Leon's experience since she was a new member after all, but still even though the question in his mind was answered he couldn't shake off this strange feeling about Sachi, after a minute Leon brushed it off as him being tired.

Finally the elevator doors opened, without a word Leon and Sachi entered the elevator. Being in a closed space with her enhanced Leon's feeling of danger he had but Sachi didn't seem like a threat so he again brushed the feeling away, he would have to get used to brushing off the feeling. To keep the moment from being more awkward than it already was, Leon figured he should strike up a conversation.

"So, what area's do you specialize in?" He casually asked.

"I'm best at close combat, the weapons I'm best at, well anything sharp enough to impale an enemy right through." Sachi replied with a smile. Her response to Leon seemed as if Sachi enjoyed stabbing, although it seemed like a rather strange way to reply but Leon did enjoy using his combat knife when needed so that's what he assumed she meant.

"Close combat can really come in handy at the proper moment." Leon said with a nod, a minute later the elevator arrived at their floor and the elevator doors opened, they were on the middle floor of the Whitehouse, mostly where the balconies are for the sniper security guards were, even though there was no threat, protecting the president was an obvious main objective.

After the two exited the elevator,they began walking around making sure the guards were set in the right places and had the correct amount of ammunition in case gunfire needed to be used. Once finished they checked every agent and they were all correctly stocked up and in place.

"Well all seems good." Leon said with a nod taking a glance at Sachi who smiled innocently and nodded herself. A moment later His communication device went off. Leon looked over to Sachi.

"excuse me for a moment. I need to take this." Leon said.

Sachi replied with a nod and sat in a chair nearby Leon and looked away with a grin.

After accepting the call Hunnigan appeared on the screen.

"Leon? Did you complete the check?" She asked.

"I did and everything is fine. Also the new girl is pretty nice, she looked strange to me before but overall she's got potential." Leon said with a nod.

"New girl? what new girl?" Hunnigan asked.

"Wait you don't know? She's been here for-" Leon stopped talking after looking where Sachi was previously sitting to find that no one was there and slowly continued what he was saying. "Three weeks.."

"Huh What's wrong?" Hunnigan asked concerned.

"N-Nothing anyway she's real, even the president said so." Leon replied.

"Well whats her name?" Hunnigan questioned.

"Sachi Konozaki," Leon said hoping she would remember.

Hunnigan began typing on the computer after Leon told her the name. After several typing sounds Hunnigan replied.

"No I didn't see anyone in the staff database by the name of Sachi Konozaki. And you swear you saw her?" Hunnigan asked Leon.

"Yeah, maybe she's still new and they didn't make her an official member yet, there's probably a course she has to pass before becoming a full time member." Leon said, it was the only logical explanation for it.

"Yeah that might be it, but just be careful just in case Leon." Hunnigan said.

"Awe worried about me? Aren't you just cute." Leon teased.

"I'm just saying you should have your guard up at all times, that's all Leon." Hunnigan huffed with slightly rosy cheeks.

Leon replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He replied after a laugh.

"Alright , talk to you in a bit Leon."

"Right, Leon out." After that he ended the call and went looking for Sachi. "Sachi?, Sachi? Where did you go?" he asked calling for her.

("Maybe she went downstairs.." He thought to himself Then suddenly as he was making his way to the stairs Sachi appeared behind him from what seemed to be from no where and said."Hiya Leon."

Leon jumped at her sudden appearance and inhaled.

"Sachi don't scare me like that, I would of shot you by accident if I had my hand on my gun." He complained.

"Teehehehe, sorry~" Shes said with a childish giggle. "Anyway I just got called in to do my course, if I pass I can be an official member of the team." she exclaimed in excitement.

Leon let out a sigh of relief. ("So I was right, good.") He thought to himself. "Well good luck" He said with a smile.

"Leon, I know we just met but I really like you, I want us to be friends forever so can you do something for me?" She asked with her hands laced together behind her as she swayed innocently with a shy look on her face.

"Huh? Sure what can I do?" He asked.

"Well you see I'm a believer in the paranormal and I like charms so, there's this thing called the Sachiko-Ever-After-Charm and they say if you do it you stay friends forever, so w-would you like to do it with me? Just in case I have more things to do before we can see each other again." She shyly asked.

Leon thought for a moment, this was strange but he figured he should, she was a nice person after all. After a minute he nodded.

"Sure, how do we do it?" Leon asked crossing his arms.

"Well..." Sachi took out a doll made entirely out of paper and shows him.

"What we do is grab a piece of the doll and say 'Sachiko we beg of you' two times since it's only us two here then we pull and rip a piece of the doll off, as long as you you keep the piece we can always be friends forever." She said with a shy smile.

Leon smiled and nodded. "Okay sure, it sounds nice."

Sachi held out the doll and grabbed ahold of a piece and waited for Leon to grab on. He did so and grabbed the opposite piece, they each said it in two times and pulled with all they could, Leon put the piece in an empty holster on his cargo pants. Sachi threw herself on him and hugged Leon tightly.

"Thank you Leon, you're the best!" Sachi exclaimed.

"Hey no prob-" Leon was cut off by the ground suddenly beginning to shake. ("What's this!? an earthquake?!")

"Sachi! Hold on to me!" Leon said, but then realized she was no where in sight. Finally the floor completely caved in and Leon fell. He desperately set off his grapple line on his combat belt and grabbed on to the ceiling. For a brief moment he was safely hanging from the line and tried to reach for his communicator but eventually th ceiling shook too and Leon fell in through the darkness of the floor below.

A few minutes later Leon awoke on a floor, he staggered up but shook it off and exhaled. He looked around him twice.

"What the? Where am I?" He said as he looked out a nearby window, it was abnormally dark outside. He tried opening the window but it wasn't. It was like a decoration that was there too display and not be touched.

"What?" He took a glance over to the wall and read a note like it was a newsletter of some sort. It read.

**Heavenly Post: Serial kidnappings result in murder. after weeks of searching police have changed the case from missing to murder. Authorities will continue investigation and give more details when clues are found. April 7th, 1974.**

"Just where..the hell am I?" Leon said to himself in shock and confusion.

-END OF CHAPTER -

**Hey guys I have been thinking of making this for a while now. This is the last new story I will be making. I will make more once i am caught up with all my other stories. I hope you enjoy this series. Thanks for the support, Keep on reading.**

_**~Darkslayer740**_


	2. Forgotten Cries

**Resident Evil **_**The Heavenly Host Files**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Forgotten Cries**_

In a pitch black classroom he stood, confused and lost. A few minutes ago he was with Sachi, but now she's gone missing. Taking a closer observation, the blonde haired agent noticed how small the worn away desks were. Wherever he was, Leon wasn't at the Whitehouse anymore and he knew it. Pulling out his communicator he pressed a button, only to get no signal.

"No service huh? great." Disappointed, Leon placed his communicator back in its case that was attached to part of his brown leather weapon holsters.

"Well, no use standing around, I better take a look around this place and try to find a way out." He said to himself before walking to the classroom door, due to the small desks it had to be a elementary school. And what was that newsletter about? 1974? Now that was strange, it was impossible, how could he be in the 70's? That time had already passed. That and many other thoughts hovered in the US Agent's mind, but no matter what he was thinking about, all that mattered was escaping this odd school.

Opening the door, Leon used the flashlight on his handgun to shine light in these dark halls. He was walking slowly with his hands on the aiming, ready to fire. But then he remembered, he was in an elementary school, holding a gun would scare the children and he didn't want that so Leon proceeded to unscrew the flashlight on his weapon and use it as a normal flashlight, even though it was small, it was bright enough to shine ahead so he could see. Finally, in a deep breath, Leon moved his right foot forward and began walking down these pitch-black halls. After about seven steps Leon noticed a red thick liquid that seemed to have marks indicating something was dragged, upon further analysis, Leon was shocked to realize that this red liquid was blood, human blood and it was fresh, there was a large amount too. Crouching down investigating the marks carefully he noticed the blood trail lead down the hall he was walking in, it was even in the direction he was walking.

"Blood? Oh no... I hope the children are okay." Leon muttered to himself under his breath. Standing back on his feet, since Leon wasn't getting a signal he decided he would take note of what was going on and turn in the report once he got out of this school.

("The killer could still be in this school. I'd better be ready for anything and keep a close eye open for any armed assailant's.") Thought Leon in his head. Even thought there was the possibility of an armed suspect Leon didn't want to take out his gun unless he needed to. He was still in an elementary school, the last thing he would wanna do was scare the kids, there were probably scared enough already. But elementary school or not, after several minutes of wandering the dark hallway Leon felt as if there was no sign of life here at all and this feeling was making him skeptical about his safety so he kept his hand by his gun so that he could draw it out quickly and fire if necessary.

Soon after the blonde agent spotted a shadow in the distance, it was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. This moment was suspicious, so just in case his hand gripped his gun handle while it was still in the holster, in the meantime he slowly motioned his other hand holding the flashlight and aimed the beam of light at the shadow, at that moment, Leon let go of his gun realizing it was a dead body. Immediately Leon ran to it and crouched down to get a better observation. Upon the closer view he noticed it was the body of a school student, it was a male and the corpse has several stab wounds in one area of his gut and his intestines were hanging outlike they were pulled, but the body was decaying and and still decomposing, the smell was putrid. Leon noticed a student ID card sticking out of one of the wounds.

**Hirachi Highschool**

**Takuya Kinami**

**Age: 17**

Rising to his feet, Leon was shocked, it was a Japanese student. Was he somewhere in Japan. Being an agent in the US, Leon knew how to speak Japanese since he had done some work in Japan before so if he was really in Japan he could talk to anyone that was still around.

"Am I in Japan?, How the hell did I get here?" But before Leon could say anymore the school suddenly began to shake violently, like some kind of earthquake. Leon desperately tried to keep his balance as the quake occurred.

"What the hell? An Earthquake!?" After one more minute the shaking stopped. Regaining his footing Leon turned around and what he saw behind him was shocking, the same was he came from was now different, it was as if the school changed its appearance or shifted around like some sort of mechanism, or like a rubix cube changing its color when a part of the cube was moved.

"Just what the hell is this place?!" But before he could think or say anything a loud scream was heard, it was a girl's bloodcurdiling scream as if someone was getting murdered.

Instantly Leon began a full on heroic sprint and headed in the direction of the scream which was coming from the distance, in the direction he was going before looking back. The run seemed endless, like he was going down an endless hallway with no ending point, but after a minute he spotted a girl in the distance, wearing a school uniform, it was a sailor suit, the kind schoolgirls in Japan wear, it was green and white. The girl had dark green eyes and medium short curly brown hair with two pink hair accessories on the sides of her hair., she had a horrified look in her eyes. and was trembling in fear, the girl was also running and bumped into Leon.

Since Leon was stronger and faster the girl fell backwards on the floor and let out a small pained gasp. She immediately looked up at Leon and was about to scream but realized she bumping into someone that was very much alive.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice had a slight tone of fear in it.

Looking down at the girl he responded.

"My Name's Leon S. Kennedy, I'm an agent of the United States Of America, Don't worry. I'm here to help."

Leon's response made the girl's eyes light up and she smiled brightly.

"The USA? That means you can help me get out of here and find my other friends!" The girl responded.

"That's right. Here." Leon lent her his hand and the girl grabbed ahold of it, Leon pulled her up and she let go.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Leon.

" Yamamoto Mitsuki, I'm a senior at Byakudan High School."

Leon knew in Japan people said their last names first, it was common knowledge.

"Mitsuki huh? Do you know what's going on here?" Asked the blonde agent.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, I just woke up here after I did this ritual with a few friends."

"Ritual?" Leon had a feeling she knew what she was talking about, the same ritual he did, that explained it.

"Oh, I see..Well anyway, Where are your friends?"

"I don't know, I was looking and I found one but..."

'But what?"

"She's dead...I found her..body, someone hit her over the head with some kind of blunt object." Said Mitsuki with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'll make sure you find your friends and get out of here." Replies Leon with a brave, promising look in his eyes.

"W-Will you really?" She helplessly asked.

Putting one hand on the girl's right shoulder he spoke.

"I promise."

Mitsuki wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Mitsuki said thankfully.

"Don't worry about it, it's what I do now let's find your friends!"

Mitsuki nodded at Leon's words and the two set off down the dark hallway. It was clear that this wasn't no ordinary elementary school now, and since there was a killer on the loose, Leon reattached the flashlight to his handgun and pulled it out of its holster and held it out with a dead aim, ready for anything that would strike.

"You have a gun?!" Said Mitsuki in a very excited tone.

"Well. Agents need to have a required weapon so yeah." Leon replied.

"Now I'm positive we'll be safe, but that won't work on spirits."

"Spirits? You mean ghost?" Leon asked very curiously.

"Yeah I know, it sounds crazy, even I didn't believe it at first, but I saw one and it was very real. I saw, the ghost of a...a little girl, part of her head was missing." Mitsuki explained in horror.

"Part of her head? Don't you mean her entire head?"

"No, most killers I've seen in movies always cut of a head, but there was only part of her head missing." Said Mitsuki.

If zombies were real, then ghosts had to be real as well, zombies were always fiction until it happened, so Leon Believed everything Mitsuki had said.

"Part of a little girls head...good god."

"Yeah..." Mitsuki replied quietly.

After more walking down the hall another body was found by the two. The body decomposing body of a female school student.

The corpse had an indentation in the skull with dried up blood surrounding it signifying that this girl was killed by a blow to the head with a blunt object. A student ID card was in the indent, Leon picked it up and read.

**Jinkudai Middle School**

**Mina Ayako**

**Age: 15**

"That's terrible.." Said Mitsuki with a darkened expression.

"Just how many bodies are there in this place, its like a huge graveyard but with no proper burials and the cause of death out in the open like someone wants people to see how they died." Leon commented.

There was a door nearby, above the door a sign read.

**Classroom 2-A**

"Let's check it out." Leon stated and Mitsuki nodded.

"Alright, stay close by stay behind me." Leon said looking back with his hand on the door.

"Right!." Answered Mitsuki. After that Leon slid open the door and pointed his gun in the room and quickly and carefully checked from left to right and confirmed it was clear. Leon looked back at Mitsuki who was looking over his shoulder.

"Alright, all clear let's check in here for anything."

The two entered the room and closed the door behind them. It was pitch black in the classroom, the floor had several missing pieces on some parts and all that could be seen down below was nothing but darkness. The only light in the room was Leon's gun flashlight. On the chalkboard was something written in blood.

"L-Leon...what's that say on the board?" Mitsuki asked fearfully.

Leon looked over to the board and read it clearly.

**Shadows in the Dark, Shadows In My Mind.**

**if you are with someone, don't trust them, that will be your most grave mistake... It will also be your last**

"W-What's that mean?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Just...don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Said Leon dissmissvely.

Mitsuki nodded slowly. She trusted Leon regardless because he was her only way out of this place. The two looked around the room. Inside a cabinet with a glass screen there was a pile of dead flies that laid there. Leon knew it would be best to leave that closed. There was three bodies that were on the ground in different area's of the classroom.

"Mitsuki, check the bodies." Leon said looking at one of the bodies.

"W-What? W-Why?" Mitsuki uttered in shock.

"Just trust me, see if you find anything." Leon said as he observed the body that was on the floor sprawled out in front of him. By the looks of it, this was a girl, she was seemed to be missing her eyes, that's what it looked like, but the weapon had to of been small since the holes in the eye sockets were tiny. A pencil to be exact. There was a student ID on the students chest.

**Karasuyama High School**

**Shiori Fujiwara**

**Age: 16**

While Leon looked around the body for anything, Mitsuki looked as well. There was a body of a female student, it was still decomposing but there was a lash in the corpses neck which looked to be the result of using a box cutter to lash her neck. A student ID laid beside her body.

**Momijigawa High School**

**Hina Hirose**

**Age: 17**

Just behind the corpse was a key, it looked rather old but it looked like it would still work. Mitsuki reached out and grabbed it,

"Leon! I found a key." Mitsuki called to him.

Looking away from the body and at her Leon seen Mitsuki holding a silver key, but the shine of the key was very faded and looked to be in bad shape but none of the important parts were broken or chipped so it could still be useful.

"Good job Mitsuki. Let's get going." Said Leon applauding her find.

Mitsuki nodded and walked to Leon, she handed him the key, Leon put it away safely in his jacket pocket and looked over to Mitsuki.

"Stay behind me, but stay close."

Mitsuki nodded and went behind him looking leaning forward slightly to look over the American agent's shoulder. Aiming forward, Leon slid open the classroom door quickly pointing his gun to the left and to the right taking point. Once the coast was clear he gave Mitsuki a hand motion that signified her to follow and confirming it was clear. The two exited the classroom.

They began to venture down the blackened hallway looking for a door. Again like how it was when Leon was running to find Mitsuki the hallway seemed endless. To break the feeling of uneasiness she had, Mitsuki began to make conversation with Leon.

"So, uhm. Leon. How did you get here?" She asked trying to break the feeling of fear in the air.

"No clue, just like you I woke up here after I did this charm with a new member of the service. I still can't find her. Hopefully she's alright. Its my responsibility to make sure she's okay." He answered. That girl was sure strange but whatever the matter he had to take responsibility. It was like he was the mentor and she was the student. Leon felt that he had to make sure Sachi got back home safe and sound to her family.

"I see, well I hope we find a way out." Replied Mitsuki.

"We will, but first your friends and you are my main priority. So you just became my main objective."

Leon's words made her calm and safe. It was strange, how words can make you feel secure in such a hellish place. regardless she felt safe with Leon and was very grateful to have ran into him.

Just as they continued walking a cold draft filled the halls, making the atmosphere in that very hallway. It was so cold you could see your breath! And that wasn't normal. Mitsuki began to shiver and her feeling of danger returned. But this time Leon felt it too. But before the any of the two could even utter a word they saw something in the distance.

It had an eerie blue glow that faintly lit up the upper part of the hallway a few meters away. Mitsuki began to move closer to Leon.

"L-Leon..." Mitsuki muttered quietly.

"Just stay close to me..." Replied Leon in a hushing tone.

He returned his focus on the blue glow up ahead and as they walked closer to the glow the apparition of a little girl could be seen. She was small and was missing one eye, it was almost soup-like, in that one left eye socket was nothing more than what looked like a lone piece of unidentified meat in a small veggie-like shape was hanging from that socket.

The girl spirit was just standing there waiting and right by her was a door.

"L-Leon, we should go back." Mitsuki whispered fearfully.

"But what if that's the door we can open with the key, there could be something useful in there. the more we find, the higher chance we have of getting out of here."

"B-But..-"

"Don't worry, stay behind me and don't you dare go past me. We'll be okay and Whatever happens just stay behind me." Replied a determined and brave Leon.

"A-Alright." Mitsuki whispered.

They slowly approached the girl and immediately caught eye contact with Leon, instead of being frozen in fear he had a strong and determined look in his eyes. This made the girl giggle, a moment later the ghostly girls lips began to part.

"Does Onii-Chan want to play?" Spoke the spirit, Leon noticed a pair of medical scissors in the girls right hand.

"...!" Mitsuki gasped and in a blink the girl ran at Leon raising the hand that was holding the scissors with a crazed look in her one eye followed by insane girlish giggles as the girl drew closer Mitsuki screamed and tightly gripped Leon's shoulder hiding behind his back, but Leon was ready to dodge the stab but the ghost disappeared. It was still cold but the girl was no where in sight. A confused but careful Leon looked from left to right and saw nothing, then suddenly the girl appeared behind Leon and went for a stab to Mitsuki who screamed yet again while letting go of Leon.

_**"I want to play with Onee-Chan instead!" **_The ghost shouted with an insane giggle.

But at the last minute, thinking fast Leon turned around as he pulled out his combat knife, with perfect timing his knife stopped the strike with the scissors blocking it, and since the girl spirit was only a child he took his size advantage and used it, stepping back his other foot kicked the scissors out of the spirits hands. With a look of shock the ghost's eyes began to glow and shrink, the spirit was enraged and a large amount of dark purple energy came from the figure before it vanished. After that the temperature returned to normal and the cold faded.

Mitsuki blinked and instantly pulled Leon into a hug and began crying into his shoulder, she gripped his back tightly, it was clear that Mitsuki was terrified, the poor girl. Leon put his combat knife back into its case that hung on his left strap on his weapon holsters. Leon put his arms around Mitsuki and patted her on the back.

"Hey now, it's okay. You did good. Its gone now so don't worry." Spoke Leon in a soft tone.

Muffled cries was all he heard, but a few moments after the crying stopped and she let go of the agent and looked up at him.

"You saved my life, thank you so much!" Replied a happy Mitsuki, she dried her tears and bowed.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for now let's get going."

Mitsuki nodded and pressed on with Leon. About seven minutes later footsteps were heard behind them and both Leon and Mitsuki looked back.

"Leon, somethings coming.!" Mitsuki exclaimed. and immediately Leon pointed his gun.

"Freeze!" Leon shouted and what he saw was a tall man, about Leon's height, he had short black hair and was wearing a white inner part of a senior boy's school uniform. The red blazer was heaved over his shoulder, his hands were up and he didn't move.

"Kizami-Kun!?" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"You know him?" Leon asked still pointing the gun at the male.

"Yeah, that's my classmate, Kizami, Yuuya." Mitsuki replied.

"Kizami-Kun, this is Leon S. Kennedy of the USA." Mitsuki said introducing Kizami to Leon.

"Sorry, Nice to meet you." Leon said turning the gun's safety on so he could continue using the flashlight.

"It's fine. Mitsuki, glad to see your safe." Kizami said looking over at his classmate.

"Same to you Kizami. Did you find any of the others?" Asked the girl.

"Afraid not, but I did see Kurosaki."Said the male calmly.

"Is that a gun...?" Asked Kizami with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a US agent, it's mandatory for us to carry them." Replied the agent in wonder.

"I see, well I'm going to look for the others.." Kizami began to turn his back but was stopped by Mitsuki.

"Wait!" Mitsuki turned to Leon and bowed humbly.

"I appreciate everything you did for me but I'm going with Kizami to find my other classmates." Mitsuki said to the blonde american.

"Oh, no problem that's what I do but how about we make a meeting point for where we can meet up in an hour or so?" Leon suggested.

"Sure but where?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Hang on." Leon tried the key on the door that was by him, the key fit and it unlocked. Leon took his weapon off safety and took point. It was classroom 2-C and the coast was clear. Looking back at the two classmates he spoke.

"How about we meet in this classroom in a little?" Leon asked.

Mitsuki looked at Kizami who gave a casual nod then Mitsuki looked over to Leon. "Alright sounds good."

"Alright then, so its a plan." Leon looked over at Yuuya.

"Kizami right? You take care of her."

Kizami looked back and a grin formed along the male's mouth.

"You bet..."

Leon nodded and waved as Mitsuki and her classmate left in the opposite direction of where Leon was going. Just then the school began to shake violently once again and Leon tried to maintain his balance.

"Another earthquake?!" He shouted as the very foundation of the school shook, it lasted a little longer that the last time but eventually stopped and once more Leon's surroundings changed revealing another hallway that lead to stairs.

Leon took out his notebook and began to write down all that had happened so far in detail, after several minutes he was finished and he stuck the notebook back in his inner jacket pocket.

Holding his weapon up he continued and turned to go down the new hallway that lead to the stairs, but as he walked a voice began to echo around him. The sound of a strangely familiar giggle surrounded him. Soon after that same voice began to speak it was the voice of a little girl.

"Well well, not bad for an american agent. You've survived lots of things that range from the walking dead to parasites. Any form of bioterrorism you've overcome. But you're in my playground now. I wonder, can you survive these halls mister Scott? I'll be watching..." After that there was more giggles, then it went from giggles to loud cackling before the voice stopped.

"Who...the hell was that?!" Said Leon aiming his gun around him.

**Authors Note: Hey again guys. It's Halloween so for this story I have the next few chapters already done, I just have to edit and they will be posted all through today. But of course even after Halloween this story will be continuing. And yes my other stories will be updated as well so don't you worry. Stay safe, Get some good scares and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	3. The Game Of Death

**Resident Evil: The Heavenly Host Files**

**Chapter 3: The Game Of Death**

After the voice of the girl faded, silence returned. How did this girl know him and what did she mean by "Her playground?" As strange as it was Leon had to continue his task. To escape this place and save any survivors.

Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness, the agent held his gun up and continued down the hall until he reached the stairs. Now he had a choice, should he go up or down?, taking a glance at the stairs leading up he saw the stairs were caved in. There was his answer. He had to go down. Pointing his gun with his safety off the flashlight beamed out downstairs. This time there was actually a dim light from the lights on the ceiling, it was very dim but it worked. Leon turned his gun's flashlight off but kept aim.

This school was full of surprises, even though he was armed he wasn't sure how he would defend himself against a ghost. So he had to be very careful to watch his surroundings. Those spirits were tricky. He was a US agent, not a ghost hunter.

Walking down the stairs Leon checked left to right and looked behind him. There was no sign of any threat so he faced forward and continued venturing onward. Soon he spotted the front doors and entered. Looking inside he saw a dead body laying by the doors. He opened the left door but was shocked at what he saw. It was pouring rain outside and there was nothing but a black forest with many dead tree's surrounding the school.

"Are you kidding? There's no way out? Just where the hell did I end up?" Leon wondered that a lot, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. But wherever he was he was determined to find a way out.

He let go of the door and it swung closed. He tried to open it again but this time it didn't open. It was like he was grabbing onto a design that was part of the wall, like there was no door anymore, it being nothing but a decoration.

Then he tried to leave the room and go back to the halls but an unseen force pushed him back making him smack into the wall, on impact Leon let a pained gasp escape him before hitting the ground.

Leon rised to his feet and dusted himself off. What just happened? then Leon noticed a note on the wall, it read.

You will never leave this room

"What?" Leon tried to leave many more times and it all ended up in the same result. Leon decided to observe the body, it laid on the floor with it's arms cut off, it was the body of a girl. There was a student ID tag next to one of the severed arms.

**Shiroba University**

**Nanako Izami**

**Age: 20**

After that Leon gave leaving the room one last try and this time he left no problem. Did whatever was doing that wanting him to check the body? If so then why? Of course he wouldn't get an answer but it was done.

Back in the hallway Leon continued but one way to a bunch of classrooms had a caved in floor. There was no way to get over there. So he had to find another route. Then, to his luck the other hallway also had a caved in floor.

"Damn, no way to get over there." Leon looked up to the ceiling and he did see that he might be able to use his grappling rope from his combat belt. but, with the way the earthquakes happen the agent figured it would be too risky. So he turned around and passed by the boys bathroom and the girls bathroom.

"Should I look in these?" Leon wasn't sure, but seeing how this school was the way it was, rules didn't matter anymore so going into the girls bathroom would happen after he took a look in the boys bathroom.

Upon entering the boys bathroom Leon with his gun leading the way , he looked in the sinks and tried the tap. Nothing happened, not a single drop came out. Now he was to check each stall. The first three were clear. But the forth one opened and a cold draft came through followed by a strong and loud low toned voice

**"Shut the goddamn door!"**

Leon shut the door, he was startled by the sudden shouting. He wasn't expecting it at all. Taking a deep breath he checked the final stall, it was clear. Leon left the bathroom and went into the girls bathroom.

As always he pointed his gun first. Leon didn't wanna take any chances. He had a mission to that, and that was to save anyone that was trapped here. It's not his actual motive, he made that his mission and he swore he would see it through.

There was nothing here at all, it was uncomfortably silent in the girls bathroom, and it was also cold, Leon immediately raised his guard and looked everywhere, but there was still nothing in sight. So then he decided to leave, walking to the doorway, the door quickly slammed shut and that girl from earlier jumped on Leon's back and got a tight grip, in her other hand was a pair of surgical scissors which she was trying to stab him with. She began to speak and she spoke right into his ear.

_**"I found you Onii-Chan, now we can Play..." **_After that was her childish giggle.

Leon struggled to get her off of him. He tried anyway possible. At one point she was holding the blade to his neck. In any minute she would most likely slit his throat and it would be over for him, stepping back Leon took a chance and ran at full speed kicking down the girls bathroom door and shot up his grappling rope, it clinged onto a part of the ceiling and Leon triggered it which made it pull him up, the force of the sudden grapple made the girl lose grip and make hr fall, but she was a spirit so she went right through the floor and disappeared. Leon had yet again escaped another trap set for him. Leon caught his breath and carefully set the grapple rope to Descend so Leon could be lowered very slowly. A few minutes later he was back on the ground.

Through that close call a few minutes ago Leon learned to always keep his guard up at all times in this cursed place. Especially in rooms. Also, what happened earlier was still bothering him. How did that girl know about him, everything he did was confidential. This person had to be a real threat is she was able to see top secret information and override security or whatever, the point was, she bypassed government internet security and that made her dangerous.

Leon decided to return to the second floor but before he could reach the stairs the school began to shake and it was more violent this time but not dangerous. The quake ended up lasting three minutes longer before stopping. Regaining his footing, Leon walked upstairs and noticed the floor steps that were caved in were completely usable again. How? It was confusing. But instead of having other thoughts about it. The agent went up those stairs.

Now on the third floor, Leon spotted two teenage girls a few meters away from him, taking a deep breath, The America approached them, his flashlight shined on the two, the light immediately got their attention.

With the girls attention was put on Leon, the girls began asking many questions.

"W-Who are you?" Asked the short haired girl.

Leon began to speak in Japanese

"The name's Leon, I'm with the US government." He put his gun in its holster and pulled out his badge showing it to the girls.

"I'm here just like you two. I ended up here after this ritual, but now, I'm gonna make sure every survivor I find gets home safely."

The girls looked at the badge with joy then quickly faced each other looking really happy.

"Hey Naomi, did you see that badge, he's from America and he's an agent, we're saved!"

The other girl smiled and let out a happy gasp. Her practically lit up with happiness.

The girl with rounded pigtails turned to the agent and smiled.

"Oi, Shinohara, Seiko desu." She introduced herself and bowed respectively

The short haired girl stepped forward.

"Konnichiwa, Nakashima, Naomi desu." She bowed as well,, the entire time, Seiko kept her head bowed slightly.

"Right, nice to meet you, from here on out, We'll be looking for a way out together, stay close to me and we'll be okay." Leon replied in Japanese. Both girls nodded. "Mmhm." Venturing through the pitch black halls, he kept his gun out, but pointing up, he flipped on his combat light on his tactical combat belt and everywhere around the light up in a bright yellow-like glow. To the girls, it was relieving that they were in light and not darkness, they were grateful for Leon finding them, with him they felt like they still had hope, Hope to find their friends and escape together.

"So, Leon..." Asked Naomi shyly.

"Yeah, what is it?"He replied.

"Did you take the ritual with some friends too?"

"Sort of, there was a new member of the team, she considered me a 'best friend' And wanted to be my friend forever, so I agreed and now I'm stuck here in this god-forsaken place" Leon explained as they walked aiming his gun in each direction when approached a new direction of the hall.

"I see, well we took it with our friends, now we just hope they're okay." Seiko said.

"Well, how many of you came?" asked the agent.

"Hmmm..." Seiko looked at Naomi who returned her gaze.

"Shinozaki, Mochida and his Sister, Kishinuma, Morishige, Suzumoto, Yui-Sensei, and including us that makes..."

"Nine of you then?"

"Yeah." Seiko nodded.

"Alright, I promise I'll do my very best to find then and help you all escape." Leon replied bravely.

The girls smiled and bowed to him in respect.

"Thank you.." The girls said softly

Leon nodded and put his attention back to the hallway. His gun pointed up and his belt illuminating around the three. During the exploration, Naomi decided to make small talk with the american. She didn't want to seem like a rude person, even in this situation.

"So, are you worried about your friend too?" Naomi asked.

Leon gave the sudden signal to wait as he put his back flat against the wall, looking back at Naomi he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you can...say that..." He replied as he cocked his pistol. Peaking his head out slightly, he found that the coast was clear, signaling with his free hand, he let them know it was okay so they ran up to Leon and followed behind him again.

As they continued to venture, the three got an eerie feeling that they were being watched. The feeling was unnerving for the two girls, but for Leon, it didn't really bother him, Mostly because he was used to places with a creepy atmosphere.

It was just part of his job, to protect America and the world from coming to any harm and his specialty was bio-terrorism. But this would be far different from his usual missions. How was he going to save high school students from a place filled with ghosts?

The girls became uneasy and started to get scared, they began to tremble, the hallway that those three were in began to get cold and they were able to see their own breath.

Naomi and Seiko gasped as they felt chills travel up their backs, Leon looked back at them with bravery in his eyes, as strange as this was, despite him feeling that this task wouldn't be easy, Leon had to be positive and strong, not for him, but for the girls and every other survivor he was most likely meet later, hopefully.

"Don't worry girls, just stay behind me and stay close, We'll be okay." Leon said attempting to brighten the mood of those girls and calm them down.

"..Y-Yeah." Naomi said with a nod.

"R-Right.." Seiko added.

"Good, now, let's move." Leon replied nodding before he faced the front of them once more.

Just when things seemed to calm down, suddenly childish giggles could be heard echoing around the trio. Leon looked everywhere but found no one.

Then came the apparition of a small boy sitting in the corner of the hallway, Leon threw his hand up and opened his back but held up his hand only showing the backside of his hand, Leon was giving the signal to stop. Right when his backhand came up the girls stopped right behind him. They seen the boy and clamped their mouths so their gasps wouldn't be heard.

Leon spoke in a quiet and hushed voice.

"Okay, listen to me, I'm going to count to three. and when I say move then we'll run right past him. But I want you girls to stay close. It's important for us to avoid contact with all spirits."

"Right!" Said both of the girls.

Leon began to count, and since he was talking quietly he raised his hand and held up three fingers, he would set one down after each number was said. He then counted in a hushed tone.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

Right on go, the girls and Leon ran by the boy spirit like a fast moving wind. The girls timed it with Leon perfectly. They were able to match his speed and once they were a safe distance away they stopped to catch their breath.

'T-That was a ghost! A real spirit!?" Seiko stated in fear.

"Yeah, I've seen enough to say they're real.." Leon added.

"Oh god, I don't wanna be here anymore!" Seiko replied in terror.

"Seiko! Seiko, Snap out of it we'll be fine" Naomi said to her.

Seiko took a deep breath then nodded. "y-you're right, let's just find the others and get out of here."

"I'll see that you guys find you friends and get out safely." Leon said with a promising nod.

Both girls nodded and smiled soon after.

"Alright, let's move, be sure to stay close." Leon said as he began to take point then when he noticed it was clear then prompted them to follow him.

"Got it!" Both girls replied. They made sure to stick close to the agent. With the only light being Leon's combat belt flashlight. They were sure to stuck lose to the male. The darkness in the halls were so great that it seemed like the blackness could swallow you whole.

Meanwhile in another part of the school laid a redheaded girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail., she wore a red turtleneck sweater and a white jacket, the fabric was thin and comfortable, she had brown-tan colored jeans that fit perfectly and weren't too tight or loose, just right.

Her green eyes opened after a few blinks, the girl rose to her knee's then realized she was in a dark unidentifiable location. She quickly stood up on her feet, she stretched as if she was sleeping.

"Where am I?" She said to herself, right she took out her cell phone to see the time but she noticed that she had no signal instead, on her home screen was a picture of her and her older brother

("Chris, I hope your okay.") She said in her mind. There was a newspaper post on the wall. The girl began to read.

"**Heavenly Post: Possible abduction ends in murder; The bodies of the three children that went missing were found last night at 8:00 pm. To their horror, the investigators say that these bodies were mutilated, one with an eye just barely hanging from the socket. The other had the H_of the h_ t_"**

The rest was too ripped up to read.

"My god...who would do such a thing." Suddenly the door creaked open and revealed the pitch black hallway. Her full attention was focused on that.

{"Claire, what have you gotten yourself into now?")

-End Of Chapter 3-


	4. Cruel Fate

**Resident Evil The Heavenly Host Files**

**Chapter 4: Cruel Fate**

Leon and the the girls were walking down a darkened hallway, they had been walking for some time already. The blonde agent could tell the girls needed a break, only people's minds could take so much torment. Especially young minds, they were the most fragile in this sort of thing. The crime rates of children killing was about eight percent. The group kept onward until, the sound of a piano could be heard in the distance. Leon pulled the girls to a stop with his stopping hand signal. Everytime the two young ladies would see that, they knew to immediately listen. For some reason the piano playing came to a sudden stop, Seiko began to feel a cold draft from behind them. She was terrified, Seiko tugged on Leon's brown bomber jacket. Leon awknoledged her notification, the eerie sound of little footsteps could be heard not too far from the hallway behind them. Seiko and Naomi's eyes filled with the slight look of fear.

Leon tapped them both on the shoulder and signaled them to follow his lead, they were unaware of where they were going or why they were contining on ahead while they were being followed. Leon lead them to a door, it was locked but Leon was able to force it open by picking the lock of the door, the locks were really old so it was fairly easy to do this. He shined the flashlight of the handgun in quickly to check the surroundings, after confirming the room was clear the girls entered first since Leon motioned them to with his hand. then he slid the door shut and put a barricade near the door. They were in one of the many staff rooms, in there were old dusty lounge chairs and couches, they seemed to be in good condition. The footsteps drew closer and closer until the stopped completely after passing them.

To confirm, Leon breifly pulled out his knife and stuck it under the door quickly and used his flashlight from his gun which was on dim to shine and use the reflection. the hall was clear so he took his knife back and put it back in its holster under his jacket. Turning his handgun light off, he set his combat light on, the one on his belt but that was dim as well, the girls were sitting on a couch trying to relax. Leon sat on the opposite one just in front of the two.

"Leon, Naomi and I are tired." Said Seiko still with a slight bit of fear in her eyes.

Leon took his handgun magazine out partially to see he had a full ten rounds left and his same reload amount. He didn't need to use the gun yet but was glad he took it with him. Glancing at Seiko, Leon put his hand her shoulder.

"Seiko, you and Naomi get some rest, I'll stay up and keep watch."

"A-Are you sure, what about you, don't you need rest?"She asked.

"Now dont you worry about me, I'll be fine." He said with a shake of his head.

Seiko sighed and nodded. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try to get some rest, but Leon, you make sure you wake me up when you get drowsy and I'll stand guard while you sleep okay? No arguing, you have to promise me." she said removing her hand from his shoulder which was pointing at him.

Seiko was a caring person, she had only known Leon for a limited amount of time and yet she cared about him, it wasn't because he was helping them either, it was in her normal good nature to care for others, it was just how she was.

Leon smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing."

Seiko smiled and turned to Naomi who was already asleep. She laid beside Naomi and began to slowly drift off into sleep. After a few minutes, Leon noticed a blanket on the couch he was sitting on. He dusted it off and made sure to check it completely, it was actually clean, grabbing the blanket he stood up and covered the girls who both smiled in their sleep after that, he returned to his seat and began to sit on guard.

("I know its not exacly your homes, but I'll do the best I can do to make sure you both get home safe, rest well you girls, we have a ghostly hell-hole to get through later. Stay strong.") The blonde agent thought to himself as he sat there keeping his senses lit and his guard raised almost to the top. There wasn't a lot to do here so Leon began to feel tired too but shook off the feeling, he remembered what he told Seiko but he decided to let her sleep a bit more before he actually did.

Meanwhile, Claire was wondering the dark halls, in search of an exit, she was on the main floor, as she walked on she walked by something eerie, there was several shoes of elementary kids laid ot on the ground, she knew she was in Japan by all the symbols on doors and notes. The redhead also knew that in Japan if people have been disgraced they take their shoes off to commit suicide. She was uncertain but the thought of it horrified her. She had seen worse in her experience but this was new.

Not too far down the hall was a decomposing corpse of a student sprawled out on the floor. It was obvious to her that the body was laying there for a while since it was still actively decompsing. The smell was vile but she managed to live through it. Getting a closer look she could see the name tag sticking to what was left of the students uniform.

**Ayane Kusibiya**

**Age; 15**

**Hidekikawa Highschool**

"Oh dear lord...what is this place?"

Claire shook away her fear and kept onward to where she was going, it seemed like this hallway was endless. As she continued, The redhead was stopped by the eerie sound of child-like giggles all around her echoing with a good volume. She was speechless, but she kept going, after a few more minutes the child-like voice's came back, but this time instead of giggling, she heard these children singing a tune that was very violent, this scared Claire, these kids were singing it as if it was nothing but an everyday nursery rhyme.

_**"Tear her open and pull it out, pull it out, pull it out tear her open and pull it out, our dear Sac-chan"**_

The child voices continued to taunt her and sing that morbid tune over and over again. Claire's eyes widened as the fear inside her grew and grew, her eyes began to tear up but she immediately wiped her eyes with her sleeve and regained her courage and continued, eventually the singing stopped and she kept on her way, checking her surroundings carefully.

("Calm down Claire,you've seen and heard worse before. You can do this.") She motivated herself in her mind, with a determine look in her eyes she continued onward.

Back in the staff room, Leon fell asleep, awakening about two hours after, Leon immediately pointed his gun right when his eyes were focused and wide awake. But there was no one there, he looked over at the girls who were thankfully still sleeping and very much alive, he could tell by their breathing that they were okay. Soon after the girls awoke, Leon arose to his feet and stretched out before returning to his seat.

"L-Leon?" Seiko said wth a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm still here."He replied.

Seiko yawned and looked around to see she was still in the school, even such a sweet sleep couldn't change the fact that she was trapped here. It saddened her to awake in such an unforgiving place full of nightmares. Wiping her tired eyes she looked over at Leon.

"Leon, Did you sleep at all? Don't lie either." Questioned a very serious Seiko with arms crossed.

Leon rubbed the back of his head, he did fall asleep, not on purpose of course, but being honest he decided to be open about it, by doing so he assumed if he told the truth she'd be happy.

"Well I wasn't planning too but Yeah I did.." Answered the blonde truthfully.

Seiko smiled and nodded, she was pleased. "Good, I'm glad you got some rest."

With the talking going on, Naomi awoke slowly sitting up, she too wiped her sleepy eyes then her smile was interrupted by the realization of where she was. Glancing at Seiko then to Leon, Naomi stretched out her arms. Seiko knew how Naomi would feel to wake up to this place so before she could speak. Seiko playfully tackled Naomi who let out a sudden yelp.

"D'aaawwww Naomi, your soooo cute when you wake up!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Hey. cut it out Seiko!" Replied a startled Naomi.

Leon knew that Seiko did that in attempt to lighten her friends mood, the agent nodded.

("Seiko, your a strong person, being able to mask your own sadness just to help another, You gotta bright future I can tell, more of the reason why I need to get you and your friends out of this hell-hole") He thought to himself over the helpless cries of Naomi being tickled by Seiko.

After a few more moments of that, the girls eventually sat still, once they were all stretched and ready to go, Leon stood up and looked over at them with his usual brave and determined look.

"Well, I hate to say it, but we can't just stay in here. We have to get going. Are you two ready?" Asked the blonde agent.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, glancing back at Leon.

"Let's go!" Said the two girls at the same time. With the confirmation of their say so. Leon nodded then walked to the door, he cocked his handgun then placed his left hand on the door. Once the girls were behind him, with a good amount of strength, he pulled open the door and out they went, returning to the pitch-black hallways. Switching on his combat belt light, the single orb of yellow surrounded them being the only thing illuminating in the seemingly endless darkness, with a well prepared mind-set the three began to venture through the outstrecthed blackened hall, hoping that they would find there friends again. Leon's state of shock faded a long time ago, from all the things he saw in the past, he was sure this entire thing was reality, as cruel and cold as it was, this was real so he was ready for anything once more.

As the hallway venture continued, the school again began to shake violently, the girls screamed and grabbed onto each other for dear life while Leon tried desperately to maintain his own balance. The shaking seemed to last longer and longer with each time it ocurred. Eventually it came to a stop. Glancing back at the girls he checked to see if they were okay.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Leon.

"Yeah we're alright.." Replied Naomi with a reassured nod.

"Okay, let's move." He nodded in return then continued leading the way. Eventually the hall took them to another staircase which lead down. He looked back at the girls.

"Ready, down is all is we can go for the time being." He noted.

The girls nodded and the trio went down to the second floor walking past the reference room, Leon tried at the door but much like the entrance doubledoors they didn't budge as if they were nothing more than a decoration on the wall. With no other way to go they continued forward, they came to another staircase leading up. When up the stairs there were two bathrooms, one girls and one boys. As they were about to leave Seiko stopped.

"Hey Naomi do you have that cream that softens dry skin." Seiko asked.

"Uhm I have some antibacterial cream." Naomi replied talking out a small bottle of lotion. In a quick move Seiko swiped it from her.

"Thank you~" Seiko said cheerfully.

"Gotta go butter up my pooper." Seiko whispered to Naomi who replied with an awkward look on her face, a few meters away Leon was dumbfounded and didn't know why they were whispering, so he decided to wait on high guard. Seiko began proudly walking to the girls bathroom, as she passed by Leon she turned to him.

"Excuse me for a second Leon, girl priorities, but listen here." She dramatically placed her hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I need you to do me a favor..it's important."

"Yeah..?" Leon replied with a slightly confused expression.

"I need you to guard the door so Naomi doesn't be a pervert and peep while I soften up. Can you do that for me..?" She requested with a playful wink.

"Uhh...sure?"

"Thank you!~" She let go and happily strut to the bathroom.

"Yayyyy!~" Seiko began humming until the sound of a stall closing ended it.

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment, it was later ended by Naomi.

"I doubt girls do 'that' daily Seiko..." Naomi uttered.

"Well... she sure is full of ...energy." Leon commented.

"I guess Naomi is comfortable around you." Naomi said with a small giggle.

"Really huh?" Leon replied rubbing the back of his head.

Walking over to Naomi who was a few meters from the stairs, Leon decided to search on this floor for anything, just then a small echo of a little girl from downstairs

**"Onniiiiiii-chan!" **Followed by that there was the sobbing of a little girl.

"Did you hear that?" Leon asked looking over at Naomi.

"Yeah, that sounded like my friend Satoshi's little sister."She replied with a worried expression.

"Naomi, go get Seiko, I'm gonna check it out, meet me downstairs I'll be there don't worry." Spoke Leon bravely.

Naomi nodded. "Be careful"

"Will do." Both rushed to their destinations, Naomi rushing to the girls bathroom to get Seiko, and Leon dashing downstairs with his gun up. In the restroom Naomi called out to Seiko.

"Seiko..?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh I was just checking if you were still here."

A moment after, Seiko stepped out."Sorry for the wait, also thanks for the cream."

"Yeah no problem..." Naomi paused briefly. "Hey wasn't that stall locked?"

"Hm? Oh, I got in easily." Seiko replied.

"Right. Anyway we should get going. I heard Mochida's little sister a moment ago, Leon went to check, he'll meet us downstairs."

"Mm" With a nod Seiko joined Naomi and they exited the bathroom and went downstairs. Once on the lower floor they came to the infirmery where they had explored before meeting Leonand there he was looking bat what looked to be the guts of a smashed corpse.

"What kind of godforsaken place are...this is beyond the horrror I've ever seen." He said to himself. The girls made their way towards him when a slushy noise made them stop.\

"Oh GOD!" Exclaimed Seiko with a horrified look. The shout caught Leon's attentionwho stood up and walked towards the two.

"Everything okay?" He askedwith a concerned look.

"Leon I-I stepped in it!" Seiko replied mortified.

"Oh..."

"Here I think I have some tissues." Naomi knealed down and began to wipe Seiko's shoe.

"It made a squishy sound like my shoe stepped in a pile of fresh dog poo!" Seiko said in horror.

Leon said nothing, he knew how hard it was to see such horrid things.

"Ughh, that way too much information, you're gonna make me puke." Replied Naomi standing up.

"S-Sorry.." Seiko responded with a sad look. Leon put a hand on both their shoulders.

"C'mon, let's get going." He said glancing at Naomi then to Seiko, both nodded and off they went. A moment later Naomi fell over.

"Oww.."

Seiko immediately went on one knee to check on her, Leon heard the thump noise and looked over his shoukder to see Naomi on the ground with Seiko beside her, he rushed to them and went on one knee as well.

"Naomi!? are you okay?!" Seiko asked.

"It's ankle, I think I sprained it pretty bad." She admitted weakly.

"We need to get that ankle looked at, Leon do you know anything medical related?" Seiko asked concerned.

"Yeah I know CPR and how to fix some injuries." He replied.

"'Can you take a look at her ankle?" Requested Seiko.

"Yeah gimme a sec. " Leon put his gun in its holster then brightened his combat light on his belt, then he began to inspect Naomi's , while he did that Seiko rested Naomi's head on her lap.

"No sign of swelling up yet but there is some bruising, it's a sprain alright. If you keep pushing yourself it will swell up, not as bad but still a rest would help." Leon explained from his inspection.

"Hear that Naomi we should let you rest so-" Seiko was cut off by Naomi.

"No! Mochida's sister is here alone, Leon heard it too, I can't just sit around while's she's stuck by herself in this terrible place!" Naomi protested.

"Naomi.." Seiko said silently.

"Leon even said it's not that bad yet, so I am not resting until I search more, don't worry you two, I can last a little longer." Naomi added.

Leeon looked from Naomi then to Seiko who both nodded with a smile then helped Naomi to her feet.

"Here, use my shoulder for now.." Seiko said softly as she supported her friend to stand.

"Thanks..I owe you one Seiko" Naomi replied thanfully.

"Think nothing over it!" She cheerfully replied.

"I won't go ahead I'll be right here protecting you two while you help her."Said Leon pulling out his gun and holding it up ready to aim if he needed.

"Right!" Both girls replied happily. All ready to continue the search, the three pressed on slowly but determined to find the little girl. As they ventured, they came to another staircase, the stairs leading up were blocked by stacked desks. But standing before them was a blue orb that seemed to light up the stairway.

As they approached the orb spoke. **"If you are to die here, you will feel the pain of how you died for eternity. No heaven, nirvana, or paradise. Why did I have to die like that...UGH!...Uwaaaaaahh!" **The spirit began to scream as if he was in agonizing pain, eventually it disappeared leaving a key on the floor of where it was.

"The pain of death..for eternity.." Naomi spoke worried.

"B-Best not to think about that.." Seiko said abruptly.

"Exactly, cause there's no way in hell that I'm letting anyone die!.."Leon said more determined than acquiring the key, the two left the stairway. Upon their leave they spotted a door up ahead, they tried the key and it fit perfectly, with a swift twist, an unlocking sound was heard. As they were about to enter Naomi took them to a stop with a gasp.

"Hm? What's wrong Naomi?" Asked a concerned Seiko.

"It's like...my heart skipped a beat through the door unlock, I have a bad feeling about this room.." She replied quietly.

"Don't be silly, what lies behind locked doors is booty! Hidden treasure that could help us and or make us rich." Seiko said in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"It's up to you two, whatever happens I'll get us out I promise." Spoke a determined Leon.

After a brief silence, they entered. Upon entrance, they spotted a dead body, it was pretty much decomposed but beside it had a message that seemed to be painfully scratched into the wood with fingernails. it read.

"Whatever you do, do not look at the newspaper."

"I don't like this, we should really just leave, it feels like something bad is going to happen.." Naomi spoke in a worried tone.

"O-Okay but...I dunno I'm really curious about that newspaper, can we just take a tiny peek?" Seiko spoke with her curiosity rising.

"Well as much as I want to agree with Naomi, I am taking note of this place when we get out, the more information, the better the report but this room does feel weird.."Leon added. After looking around the room, the trio eventually ended up reading the newspaper. it read:

**"Heavenly Post: Breaking News! Serial Kidnapping Ends in Murder, the good of Heavenly Host Elementary school has been stained in blood today as horrific details of the recent wave of disappearences is revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Investigators have located the whereabouts of these missing children and their findings are far worse than anticipated. The bodies of these absconded youth's were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary school building around September 18th 1973 at around 7:00 Pm. Authorities found a male-instructor alive but catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appearec to have their tongues sev_ed and remov_ique mutiliations far too grot_g to describe." At that point, the bottom half of the article is was torn and nowhere to be found.**

"How awful.." Naomi spoke silently.

"I think I heard of this though, once before." Seiko added.

"Not me, but I guess it did happen ,long before we born so I shouldn't be too surprised." Naomi replied.

"In all my years of being an agent, I've seen lots of disturbing things, but just imagining all this..knowing this happened makes me sick. If it were up to me, I'd give the one behind this the death sentance.." Commented Leon

"I hear you, to think someone would do such a terrible thing.." Seiko added.

After that, the sound of a door locking was heard from the way they had came. Naomi gasped, the three ran to the door, but it was no use. Like most doors it became a decoration, like there never was a door to begin with. After several more tries the same result was given. Walking back the newspaper it held a much different and eerie description. It read:

**"Heavenly Post: You will **_**never**_** leave this room.."**

The three ran to the door but as they passed by the dead body the sobs of a young female could be heard.

"T-There's no way out!" Naomi said as fear began to rise in her voice.

"Ohhh...W-What do we do?!" Seiko replied as her fear arose as well.

"This is your fault you know.." Naomi said turning her back to Seiko.

"What? How?" Seiko questioned.

Naomi walked towards Seiko. "Just...nevermind!"

"Don't blame each other, the main focus is working together to get out, like hell I'm letting us get trapped here!" Exclaimed Leon who began charging at the wall with his shoulder attempting to break them out. In a loud bang the door still refused to open.

"Ugh..." Leon held his left shoulder.

"Leon be careful!." Seiko exclaimed in return.

"Yeah, don't hurt yourself." Naomi added with a concerned but scared look.

"I'm not stopping until we're out."He replied while repeating the same process, he did that for about five more times, he stopped to catch his breath then decided to go at it with a different approach, he took a few steps back then ran at the door at full speed, once in front of the door he lifted his knee and kicked, just before his foot connected an unlocking sound was heard, in the loud noise of wood breaking Leon kicked down the door. He peeked back in.

"Come on let's get going." The blonde agent directed as he waved his hand to follow. The girls didn't waste a second more, they immediately followed him. once they were out of the room they gave sighs of relief.

"That scared the crap out of me." Seiko exclaimed. Naomi said nothing but just caught her breath.

Seiko's expression soon became more upset.

"Oh no, its gone!" Said Seiko.

"Hm? what is?" Naomi inquired.

"The paper doll scrap I got from Ayumi..its gone." Seiko admitted worried.

"Mine is still in my student Id holder." Naomi spoke honestly.

"I got mine stuffed behind my badge.." Leon added.

"Crap! I put mine in my skirt pocket now its gone.."

"I keep telling you to take care of things.." Naomi said waving her index finger.

"I'm sad now..." Seiko said with a sad look.

After that, the three continued on their search with nothing else to be found, eventually they ended up inside the infirmery, the trio inspected the beds which happened to be surprisingly clean.

"Huh. Somehow I expected the beds to be a lot dustier..." Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah they are pretty clean, that's good though. Naomi you can finally rest your weary bones." Seiko said with a smile.

"Yeah I think I'll lie down for a bit." Naomi nodded. Getting on one of the beds, Naomi rolled to the one near the wall.

"All tucked away in the corner like that?" Seiko smiled.

"I dunno, nooks and corners have always make me feel safe I guess.." Naomi said with a smile of her own.

Seiko chuckled. "I know what you mean, I'm exactly the same."

There was a chair a little bit away from the two beds, Leon went ahead and sat down there.

"I wonder if there's anything here to soothe that ankle of yours, I'm gonna check., sit tight Naomi." Seiko began to look through drawers and cabnets.

"Thanks a bunch Seiko.." Naomi gratefully said.

"Don't thank me yet, I havent done anything!" Said Seiko cheerfully. As Seiko searched, Leon took out his notebook and began to write down all that has happened and the information he found out.

Naomi gave a relieved sigh as she laid back, Naomi kept searching until in a drawer she found something. "Ah this will do nicely." Seiko said to herself as she grabbed it and walked towards Naomi as Leon scribbled away in his notebook.

Once she was at the beds she gave Naomi the good news.

"I got me a makeshift splint and some bandages, hold still Naomi this sprain is a goner." Seiko said proudly.

"Man you're a lifesaver." Naomi said gratefully. In a flash Seiko wrapped up Naomi's ankle.

"There ya go, all wrapped up. How does it feel?" Seiko asked.

"It feels great Seiko, thank you." Naomi expressed her gratitude.

Seiko giggled. "You're welcome, I've sprained my ankle pretty bad before too so I know how it feels." Seiko said smiling.

"I wish there was ice I could put on it though." Seiko added.

"No its okay you've done enough already, uhh your asleep now, fair enough I guess." Naomi replied.

"Glad you agree, It's slumberland for me." Seiko looked over at Leon. "Hey Leon wake me when you want to rest okay?"

Leon shook his head."No it's okay, that last rest was good enough, you girls sleep I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" Naomi replied.

"Yeah I could take watch in an hour or two" Seiko suggested.

"I apprecieate it but I'll be okay, if anything I might fall asleep anyway." He joked.

"If you do I just might take that pen and draw a little mustache on ya~" Seiko joked in return.

"Then I'd better keep awake." Leon replied with a small smile. After that Seiko looked back at Naomi. Leon looked over at his gun and his other equipment he might have to see if he had anything else useful.

As he did his equiptment check the girls talked to each other, Leon remained silent, he figured they needed a little casual friend chat to lighten this ordeal they faced.

"Hey Naomi, so when we find Mochida, what do you want to do with him?" Seiko inquired.

"Ehh?" Naomi replied puzzled.

"Well, you know what they say, when two are faced with difficult situations, shall we say we say, it often leads to love, sweet love!" Seiko teased.

"You should well up and confess your feelings to him, you get all girly with him in this creepy place and your cuteness factor will grow three sizes."Seiko said continuing to poke at her.

Naomi snorked. "I swear with you it's like we're just shootin' the breeze back at school, like nothing ever happened." Naomi implyed.

Seiko laughed. "Yeah and Leon or 'Mr. Kennedy' is the teacher that's telling us to be quiet." Both girls laughed. Unawre of what they were talking about, Leon was just happy to hear the girls laughing and enjoying theirselves, even in this place, the agent smiled warmly at the cheerful laughs. He also finished his equipment check finding he had three green first aid spray as well as two flash and frag grenades. To sum it up he still had the same amount of reload's so he was set.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll think about it." Said Naomi.

"Eheh, I hope we find him soon." Seiko added.

"Uh-huh." Naomi said in return.

"You don't though do you, you want to see him but you wish he could be back home safe and sound rather then be put through this. You're a deep person to think more of others than yourself." Seiko said as if she was reading Naomi's mind.

{"She may be an idiot sometimes but she's right on all counts, there's no fooling Seiko. I've been fairly curt with her since we got here, I'll have to apologize later."} Naomi thought to herself.

After that Seiko made a series of strange noises from her mouth. It broke Leon from his concentration of adding more to the notes and made him look over at the two.

"And what was that exactly..?" Naomi asked oddly.

"Sorry, it's just when I see dat as of yours I start to drool.."Seiko honestly replied.

Leon couldn't help but over hear that part, it made him wonder what students at school thought of these days. {"Uhm,...what?"} He thought to himself.

"You are so weird..' Naomi said with an awkward but pleased smile, she was glad to hear Seiko acting like her strange self.

Then suddenly the relaxation was interrupted by the sound of that same little girl from before calling for her big brother.

**"O-Oniiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan!" **The voice began to sob once again just like ealier.

"That was Yuka again..!" Naomi exclimed.

"Yeah I heard it too. I'm gonna go look, you stay here and rest, I'll be back in a jiffy. You stay here and rest okay?" Seiko said with a nod.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Leon and I should go too." Naomi added.

"Well she could be in trouble and I wouldn't wany of you getting hurt." Leon added as well.

"I insist! You keep dat ass parked on dat bed got it?" Seiko said insistantly.

"Yeah but.." Naomi was cut off by Seiko.

"Look, your ankle is all dressed and feeling better, don't let that all be for nothing."

"Okay, I'll stay here I guess.." Naomi replied.

"Seiko you shouldn't go alone so-" Seiko also cut off Leon.

"Leon come here." Seiko pulled Leon to the side so Naomi wouldn't hear.

"Leon listen to me, Naomi is the bestest friend I've ever had, she's not only gave me advice but also helped me with my family. a few years ago my mother she, disappeared, I try my best to help care for my three siblings and my hard working father who does what he can to support us. I'm strong I know, but I know I can't protect her from things like you, I can tell how strong of a person you are, I appreciate everything you've done for us so thank you, but please take my personal request." Seiko explained with pleading eyes.

"Go on.." Leon agreed to hear her out.

"Please, stay with Naomi I'll be fine. your the only person that can do this right now so.." Seiko was interrupted by Leon's hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll look after her but Seiko be careful, I can tell she trusts and thinks that much of you as well." Leon said with a determined and promising look.

Seiko replied with a nod. "Thank you..Leon." And with that said out went Seiko.

Many moments passed and there was no sign of Seiko, Naomi began to get worried.

"Leon.." Naomi said sitting up.

"Yeah...I know." Leon already knew, she was gonna point out Seiko's prolonged absence.

"I think we should go search for her." Leon suggested getting up.

"Right." Naomi stood up as well but the way she stood up quickly made her eyes water.

"Ow!" She fell back on the bed.

"Naomi!" Leon ran to her aid.

"I'm okay.." She weakly smiled.

"No, Naomi listen you should stay here and rest a little longer." He replied.

"No Leon I-" Naomi was cut off.

"Leave it to me, I'll be back quicker. But here take this." Leon pulled out a spare radio and handed it to Naomi.

"That radio will give you direct contact with me, so If your ever scared or worried just ring me up okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah got it., be careful." Naomi said seeing Leon off.

"I will, you too okay, My earpiece is on so I'll answer anytime okay?"

"Yeah." Naomi said with a smile.

After that Leon was off and out the door. Naomi laid back down and waited. Wating all by herself was scary, she was skeptical of every little thing.

Meanwhile Leon searched the Seiko calling for her.

"Seiko! Hey Seiko where are you! It's Leon." He called and called but no answer so he went to investigate further.

Back in the infirmery, Naomi was worried because Leon was taking long she stood up.

"I should go see if he's okay." But then she remembered. Leon gave her the radio. She immediately took it out of her pocket and pressed the call in button. As she pushed a button a walki talkie like sound was heard, signifying that it was connected.

"Uhm Leon, Hello this is Naomi." She said in the communicator.

After a few minutes of static, Leon's voice came through clearly.

"Hey Naomi, sorry to say, still no sign of Seiko or that girl I'll head back soon."

"Okay, I'm just glad your okay." She said after a sigh of relief.

"Yeah b-..." Leon went silent for a moment. "Bad news I think there's something here, don't worry about me I go-" Before he could finish the transmission cut off after a large amount of static.

"Huh? Leon! Leon!" She desperately tried to call out for him but to no avail, then suddenly the giggle of a girl could be heard. Freaked out, Naomi went to open the door which was locked but there was no visible reason for it to explain why.

{"What? if its not locked, why won't it open."} She questioned in her mind. A moment after that, the laughter of a little girl echoed through the room.

"Huh? Are those children?" She said to herself while looking around cautiously. Just then the voice of an older woman spoke from what seemed like out of no where.

_**"Lets go on a field trip together...over summer vacation.."**_

Naomi put her hands on her head.

{"Ugh...my head hearts, and I can't stop this ringing in my ears.."}

After another few minutes of trying to think of something to do, the giggles of the little girl continued, panicing, Naomi went to try another attempt of opening the door, but this time it was laced with many strands of black hair.

{"B-Black hair..? What's going on..?"} She wondered in her mind why there was suddenly black hair here.

Right away, the atmosphere in the room changed. From what used to be a calm and safe feeling was now a heavy feeling in this room like something was there. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she felt uneasy.

{"I-Is someone there..?"} She asked in her mind.

Immediately after the scribbling of a ball-point pen on paper was coming from the desk, from her short distance away, she could see a pen writing something.

{"Is that a ball-point pen?"} She wondered in her head as it continued.

Attempting to walk to the desk, she was pushed back by an unseen force like she was being shoved back. She tried twice more before stepping back suddenly the older female's voice retruned.

_**"Sach-Chan...Have You Come To Find Me...?"**_

After that short sentence, a black figure appeared before her with a red aura, like that of a blood red. The apparition completed the uneasy feeling. There was no doubt in her mind that the spirit before her was dangerous. She had to get away as soon as possible.

{"I-I have to escape!"{ She said to herself in her back to the door the hair still remains, the spirit slowly approaches Naomi.

{"L-Leon..help me!"}

Meanwhile, back in the hallway,l Leon kept investigating, but he couldn't help but worry about Naomi, the audio cut out so he was unaware of the danger Naomi was in. As the feeling in his gut of Naomi's safety grew he gave in and turned back running.

{"I should go check on Naomi, I've kept her waiting too long.} He decided in his head.

Beginning a steady sprint, he gained more speed, suddenly a snap sound echoed, his right foot had caved in the damaged wooden floorboards. He screamed and awaited for his harsh landing and closed his eyes, but to his shock he was levitating over an empty gap in the floor, all that could be seen below was endless darkness. But when turning to the left he found out his reason for floating. A blue apparition of a boy spirit stood there looking at him with a grin that gave him chills. To his right was quite a terrifying sight, there stood a spirit of what looked like a little girl with the top half of her head gone, what she looked like with her other half was barely visible but was indeed there.

_**"Lhet's phay onii-chan.." **_Said the boy who appeared to be missing his tongue just as the other child was.

Nothing but gurgling sounds where heard from the half-headed girl. it was horrible, Leon was able to see the vocal cords of the girl moving as if she was trying to speak. Leon struggled to free himself, eventully looking forward he spotted that same girl from before, with the missing eye, she had tried to kill him a few times already but this time he was sure this would be his last few moments of living.

{"N-No I have to move, C'mon Leon MOVE!"} He was practically pleading to himself in his mind as he struggled to move, it was like his limbs where frozen completely.

{"No, I'm not dying yet, I'll get Naomi and her friends out of here..I swear it!"} The girl was getting closer by the minute so he had to act fast or else he'd be gone.

{"Not..over yet!"}

-End Of Chapter-

**Authors Note: Hey guys its been a while for this story, so there are lots of words here (As you probably noticed.) So I hope this makes up for lost time, enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter, Happy reading guys!**

_**~Darkslayer740**_


	5. Overturn

**Resident Evil: The Heavenly Host Files.**

**Chapter 5: Overturn.**

Time was ticking as the feeling of knowing that death was close grew stronger he closed his eyes ready to feel the scissors penetrate his flesh. It was truly a terrifying thing to feel. What made it worse was the fact one was powerless to defend themselves against a ghost. Something that was truly invincible. But regardless of what he feared the most, only made him stronger. He wasn't ready to admit defeat., not now and not ever. He made a promise and he swore to keep it no matter what fate had in store from him in the end. In a feeling of courage, his promise and will to live, an unknown feeling of strength overwhelmed him and from what seemed like a miracle, he broke free of the spirits grasp upon him. The two spirits who previously had the agent captured were shocked by the move and became enraged, but the ghost with the missing eye was filled with much more rage than the other two.

She was well aware of his counter attack with his knife so she went for a direct stab in his chest, but Leon knew she had another strike in mind and quickly shifted his body to the left completely evading the attack, being outsmarted by the blonde again the girl spirit became furious. After the evasion, Leon burst into a full run, but what the male didn't know was that the ghosts has another death-bringing trick up their sleeve, below Leon's feet were five lines of piano wire, spotting the wire in the last minute, the American had no choice but to try a desperate move that would be fifty-fifty,, it all depended on his timing, In a quick move the spirits used their energy to spring up the strands of piano wire, the exact second he saw the wire jerk up words the agent went for a forward dive, luckily he timed it perfectly, though only just barely making it on time, as the male fell towards the ground he increased his chances of escape by quickly shifting into a front roll which lead him to get to his feet and take off in a full-on sprint.

All three entities were completely angered now, but for this round they admitted defeat and disappeared after dark purple aura's engulfed them. Looking back, the agent half smiled, even though he had escaped his death again, he was fully aware that the next time the children spirits would reappear, they would have much more sinister and deadly traps and tricks that he would have to evade. Now that he was okay, it was time to go save Naomi, there had to be a reason for the spirits to try such measures to kill him or stall him for time, Naomi had to be in danger, there was also a gut feeling following his thoughts which made him more intent on rushing back to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, Naomi was running around the room trying her best to avoid contact with the black entity, she was scared, any slight misstep and she would be done for. As she ran around the room, parts of the floor would be broken by the figure. At the door, there were countless strands of black hair around it.

{"How did hair get here? Dammit!"} She desperately tried the door to no avail. then she looked back and saw a box of matches on the stool, Naomi grabbed them then sped searched the medicine cabinet for things to use, as the figure drew closer, she found flammable rubbing alcohol. She zoomed by the figure quickly and doused the hair in alcohol then ignited it with a match, the hair burned and she was able to push open the door and she bolted out.

When outside of the infirmary. Naomi panted heavily, at that moment, Leon came from around the corner.

"Naomi!." He called out in relief and ran right towards her, without saying a single word, Naomi hugged Leon and clung to him burying her head in his chest and muffled sobbing was heard. Leon could tell how afraid she was and wrapped his arms around her.

"Naomi.." he uttered quietly as she continued to cry.

"Naomi, I'm sorry, those spirits trapped me, I'm just glad I was able to escape." He said while giving her back a gentle rub in a comforting manner. Lifting her head away from his chest slightly she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I was going to go look for you but then this black shadow appeared after these scary voices and.." Her voice was full of terror.

"Hey now, don't worry I'm here now and from now on we're not splitting up." He replied.

"Y-You promise?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Promise, now let's go find Seiko."

"R-Right.." She replied slowly returning to normal. Bracing themselves to venture forward again into the dark halls once more, Leon lead the way making sure Naomi stayed behind him at all times. His flashlight on his combat belt being the only light that surrounded them, everything else around them pitch black.

Leon had a feeling the ghost children from earlier would be back eventually, it was unknown when they would strike again, but they would most likely be planning for a little longer so they were safe, for now anyway.

Holding his gun over his head prepared to take aim anytime, Leon turned on his laser sight so he could see if he came in contact with anything or anyone. Now anytime he would take aim his red laser would be a key item for protection.

If in contact with an enemy the red dot at the end would enlarge. Both of them were unaware of Seiko's whereabouts, they both had hoped that she was ok

"I hope we find her..."

"We will don't worry. I'm gonna make sure we do." Leon replied.

"After a few more minutes of searching the dark halls, Leon''s communicator went off which signified that he was getting an incoming message, it was sttrange, he had no signal here so how would his communicator be able to function? The blonde was skeptical, He knew Naomi heard it too since she stopped walking and wore a face with curious eyes, Taking out his communicator he carefully put his thumb on the transmit button.

"Leon speaking..." He answered calm and carefully.

**From the other side he heard himself screaming the most terrifying bloodcurdling scream and then the loud sound of an object impaling flesh making the sort of sound heard when cutting raw meat. After was brief static the someone picked up.**

**"There's no escaping death Leon Scott Kennedy..**_**no one lives in my world**_**.."After that was the laughter of a disturbed little girl, the same laughter he heard from the intercom earlier.**

Leon was speechless, he couldn't speak for a moment after that but he quickly shook off the feeling, he looked over at Naomi who had a terrified look in her eyes. Leon immediately spoke.

"I'll be fine. There's no way in hell I'm dying here, And I'll damn well get you all out of this ungodly place. Now let's move Seiko is waiting." Hearing Leon's words she nodded and wiped her eyes.

Meanwhile, while Leon and Naomi continued moving. Seiko wasn't to far away until the school began to shake again. It was much longer and violent than before but it eventually stopped after 2 minutes. Seiko quickly looked behind her and the path from where she came was replaced by a wall. Feeling scared, Seiko quickly ran back to where she came to the wall that now blocked that path. She began to kick the wall as hard as she could while mumbling.

"No NO NO! This can't be happening!" Seiko's eyes began to water as she fell to her knees.

"Leon and Naomi...I can't see them." Seiko felt hopeless but a memory of Leon's words echoed in her mind. {["I'll protect you guys no matter what"}] Remembering his determination she wiped her eyes and stood up bravely.

"I'll find another route," She nodded and continued on. After a lot of wondering Seiko became tired but just then two ghost children spirits appeared, one with one eye hanging from the socket dropped down and looking like it had been badly cut up followed by many stab marks on her chest.

The next one was a boy with multiply stab words to his chest and cut open a but from the stomach was a boy. They ran at Seiko who screamed and ran down the hall away from them. Reaching the end of the hall the children were gone. She stopped to take a breather but suddenly they returned running faster with surgical scissors in each their right hands Seiko took off bolting and reached the point where she turned left, she looked back quickly thinking it was too late but then out of no where she felt two feminine hands pull her in a room followed by a voice saying. "Quick in here," When Seiko opened her eyes she seen the door slam shut and barricaded. Looking over a bit more the the right the hand of a Red-headed girl with green eyes. Seiko gladly took the hand and pulled her up.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!, you saved my life back there." Seiko said happily and bowed her head.

"No problem. My name is |Claire, Claire Redfield." She replied in Japanese.

"Shinohara, Seiko Desu. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself shaking her hand.

"Likewise, anyway we should wait a bit before we leave." The red-head suggested. Seiko nodded in agreement. It would be best to lay low for a bit.

"It's good to see another human face for a change." Seiko added with a smile.

"No kidding, your actually the first living person I ran into, but I'm glad. Anyway we should wait here for a little before moving on." Claire replied.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, stood a grey-skinned little girl with dark black hair, she wore a red dress with tatters on the shoulders and a few on the lower half, she grinned darkly holding a pair of bloody surgical scissors.

**"Wait till you all see what I have planned, **_**no one is getting out alive**_**...No one.."** After that she laughed psychotically. After her laughter came to a stop, the little girl headed towards the door, she stopped in her tracks to look over at what seemed like nothing but darkness.

**"Oi, Big dummy, get ready. I think it's time to see how well these stupid kids can survive." She cackled then exited the room with the bloody scissors in hand. Then a tall shadowy figure holding a large sledgehammer moved and walked towards the door making a strange grunted noise. "GRAAAAGH"**

**-Chapter End-**

**Authors Note: I apologize for not updating sooner I was on a trip outside the city and have been busy with other things. I hope you enjoy the next chapter which I promise will be out earlier this time, now for the first time I'll use this to respond to some questions I have gotten in reviews.**

**New Universe Returns asks:**

**Anyway, have you ever played Devil May Cry or Doom? Have you watch Danny Phantom or the movie, R.I.P.D.?**

**As a matter of fact I have played Devil May Cry, Which explains why I have fanfics that have DMC characters. I watched Danny Phantom growing up. I did play Doom, was for sure a classic I had for my Nintendo 64.**

**If you guys have anymore questions just leave them in reviews after you tell me what you thought of the chapter. I've read the other reviews and thank you. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, Thanks for the support and with that said, keep on reading.**

_**~Darkslayer740**_


	6. Two Kinds Of Fate

**Resident Evil:The Heavenly Host Files**

**Chapter 6: Two Kinds Of Fate**

About half an hour had passed and the sounds of footsteps outside of the door had finally come to a stop. All there was in the hall was an **eerie** silence. Claire and Seiko went into the announcement room the entire time the footsteps had been heard loudly, but of course since it was silent now there was nothing to worry about, or at least she hoped so.

While looking around the room for anything useful she had thankfully found a small mirror. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket, she knew it could prove useful at some point.

"Okay, I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear.."

"Be careful Claire!" Seiko replied in a worried tone of voice. Claire looked back at her giving her a warm reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine I'm just taking a quick peak I promise." Said Claire as she walked towards the sliding door. Taking a deep breath she slid it open and check both left and right, there was no sign of a threat and the temperature was normal, it was okay to move on for now. She slid the door shut and walked over to Seiko.

"Seiko, the coast is clear it'd be best if we move while we have a chance, but if you still aren't ready then its okay." Claire understood how scared Seiko was, a young girl in high school subjected to this nightmare of a school was too much for a girl her age to handle.

"No, let's go. I have to find my friends." She replied with a surprisingly determined look. Claire was impressed, she was courageous that was for sure. Especially since her friends were involved in this.

"Alright, let's get moving.' Claire said with a nod

"Make sure you stay close."

Seiko nodded. "Mhm I will.." She replied and followed behind Claire. Just as they were about to leave Claire noticed an object on the ground, she quickly reached down and picked up a flashlight.

"Claire you found a flashlight!? does it work?" Seiko asked surprised.

"Let's hope it does." after scanning the flashlight closely she realized the button was at the bottom. taking a deep breath she pushed up on the bottom which felt rubbery, immediately the light turned on followed by a click sound. Both girls faces lit up with joy, now they could see where they were going.

"It works!" Seiko said with a smile.

"Alright, we should get going then." Claire nodded at Seiko who responded with a nod of her own then out of the room they went, the flashlights beam being the only thing calming the horrific, uneasy atmosphere in those dark hellish halls.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Leon and Naomi had been searching for what seemed like a while now. It looked to be hopeless but that was something he couldn't accept. It was almost like Seiko didn't exist in this place anymore and he wasn't sure why, but no matter what the truth was he refused to accept any negative conclusions.

"Leon...Seiko's okay right..we're going to find her right?" Naomi desperately asked with a gleam of defeat in her eyes. As much as the possibility of Seiko being dead, he just couldn't say such things to Naomi. He didn't want to let her down. After all he made a promise and vowed to keep it anyway he could and saying that would most likely make her lose hope so all he could do was agree to what she wanted to hear.

"We'll find her Naomi, stay positive, for Seiko's sake. We can't give up on her." Leon hoped his positive words would raise her spirits, and luckily it did.

"Y-You're right, we can't give up...we will find her." Naomi said giving a hopeful nod.

"Well...let's keep going." After that Leon and Naomi continued through the hall. They spent the time walking by trying to call for Seiko.

"Seiko...Seiko! SEIKO!" Naomi kept shouting as they ventured more and more down the dark decent of the hallways. But after countless more times of trying they stopped calling out for her. The two came across a classroom. Looking up at the number it read:

**Class 2-A**

"Have we been in this room already?" Asked Naomi.

"I don't think so, but even if we did we should still check inside." Replied the blonde drawing his weapon. He knew it would be pointless against ghosts but still there could be others who may be mentally unstable, judging by how nightmarish this school was he could tell it had the potential to make even someone with the healthiest mind be driven to the point of pure _insanity_.

Looking back at Naomi he gave the signal to wait.

"Are you ready?" He asked making sure she was prepared for anything.

Naomi gave a silent nod then Leon slid open the door and took aim as soon as the door fully slid open, the flashlight on his gun showed no one in the room. Leon entered and Naomi followed behind him. The door slid closed and a cold temperature filled the room.

Naomi moved closer to Leon as she noticed the sudden drop in temperature. She didn't have a bad feeling but she definitely felt a presence. Leon looked at her right away nodding once, he also could feel this presence.

Immediately right when this feeling of not being alone overcame them a blue flame appeared behind them which was followed by talking from what sounded like the voice of a male highschooler.

**"So..you two are the new victims...how unfortunate.."** said the spirit in an echoing voice. Naomi seemed to be too uneasy to talk at the moment so Leon decided to volunteer.

"You..know about this place?" Asked the blonde.

**"Yes...this is Heavenly Host Elementary, a dimension beyond reality, its a dimension filled with blank spaces..with multiple nexuses. It's held in place by three vengeful spirits.."**

"A dimension beyond reality..?" The agent replied quite shocked.

"Indeed. I too was brought here to this hellish place against my own will..just like you two. Although, I detect ten others who are here as well.." The spirit added.

"Ten...there's only nine of us here from our high school..." Naomi said quietly to herself and Leon.

"Then..there's one other that's not from your school here..." The blonde agent replied.

Naomi nodded, she was slightly confused, but either way it didn't matter, the fact was plain and simple, they were in a fight for survival from things that couldn't be harmed so they were in a dangerous situation that had many tragic possibilities, Naomi became even more worried about Seiko.

**"Please...do anything thing you can to escape...don't end up like us.." **After that the spirit disappeared.

Naomi and Leon immediately locked eye contact. Both were silent for a brief few minutes before Leon broke the silence.

"Are you okay Naomi?" He asked.

Naomi blinked and nodded.

"I'm fine.." She gave an assuring nod.

"Right...thanks for the info.." Said Leon replying to the spirit knowing it was there still if not visible**. **After the ghost left Leon and Naomi decided to look around the room but found nothing useful then exited.

"Leon...are we really going to find her? Will I ever see her again?" Naomi's doubt was growing but he could tell part of her didn't want to give up, she was so desperately clinging to a thread of hope that she would see her friends again.

"I don't know how, but we will find a way to see her again I don't care what I have to do, we will find her Seiko so let's make sure we don't give up on her." Said Leon hoping to motivate her.

"Yeah..I won't give up either." Naomi replied with new found determination.

"Good, well, let's keep moving." With that said the two moved onward through the school. Minutes and minutes passed while the two kept up their search, in a span of about half an hour they came to a stop and suddenly Naomi fell to her knees, the sound of the thud made Leon look back and immediately rush to her aid, crouching down on one knee Leon put his arms around her.

"Naomi! Are you alright?" He asked greatly concerned.

The girl slowly looked up at him, she looked weak, was she tired? Sick? So many scenarios popped inside the agents mind until Naomi was able to speak.

"I'm...I'm so thirsty.." She said weakly, Leon and her had been walking around for a long time already so her in need of water was to be expected at some point.

"Thirsty? Okay hold on." Leon reached inside his jacket and pulled out medium sized canteen designed to keep the water cold.  
"Here drink some." He handed it to Naomi and she took a big sip before handing it back to Leon, taking it he stuck it back into the inside of his jacket.

"You okay?" He asked peering down at the young lady.

"Yeah I'm okay now, thanks for the water Leon." She replied seeming to be full of energy again. Rising to his feet he held down his hand and she took it pulling her up to her feet.

"I'm just glad I had it, let's keep moving." Turning back to face the way they were originally going until suddenly the school began to shake again this time even more violent than the last few, cracks on the walls began to form getting bigger than they already were, it looked like the wall was going to fall on both of them, taking all precautions he reached out his hand.

"Naomi take my hand!" He said doing his best to keep his balance despite the violent earthquake-like shaking. Naomi took his hand and he pulled her close to him, immediately after he pulled her a large piece of the wall fell where she was previously standing, Leon held onto her while it continued, about almost five minutes later it all stopped. Smoke was covering the area where Naomi was standing before this and when it cleared they saw the floor broken with a huge gaping hole in it, the wall seemed to have destroyed the floor behind them and now they had no choice but to keep moving forward.

"You alright?" Asked Leon looking down at Naomi who simply gave a nod in response, Leon let go of her and turned to face the only way they could go.

"We have no choice but to keep moving forward now so lets go." Instructed Leon.

"Yeah your right." Naomi nodded and off they went. Upon the two turning the corner they saw that hall had gotten wider now, there was more room to walk then before it was a good outcome but a bad one at the same time and it put Leon on edge, because of the new walking room it made it possible for an ambush and judging by this school being run by spirits there was no way to escape so Leon had to be extra careful now.

While exploring this new part of the school the two saw several rooms they haven't yet entered, once again it looked like the shaking had changed their position in the school. AT least the shaking made sense now but was moving to another section of this school really all that happened to them?

"Leon the school, it..it changed again!" Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah, make sure you stay close..the way these halls have widened puts us at risk we can't be separated its too dangerous."

"I will." Naomi replied staying close to Leon, she knew this place was dangerous whatever laid ahead of them was unknown so keeping a close eye on things was a priority.

There were two doors unlocked that they could enter, the science room and another staff room, the two looked at both doors unsure of which door to enter first, Naomi looked at the doors and back at Leon.  
"Which room should we look in first?" She asked pressing her hand against her chest nervously. Leon thought for a minute after a few minutes he came to a decision.

"Let's check out the staff room first we might have a better chance at finding something we can use in there."

Naomi nodded. "Okay." Leon pressed his back against the wall then nodded at Naomi who nodded in response and that was the signal she was ready he counted down from three with his fingers then when he made a fist after his last finger he shifted to the door and slid it open immediately aiming his gun letting his guns flashlight check both sides the he entered with Naomi but just as Naomi was to completely go in an unknown force pushed her back keeping her from entering, she let out a scream when she was pushed back instantly making Leon turn around and there he saw Naomi who had been pushed into the wall, she landed on her butt due to impacting the wall.  
"Naomi! Are you alright?!" He asked in a very concerned tone.

She took a breath. "I'm okay!" she called back, Leon tried exiting but he was being shoved back by the same unknown force, he was unable to join Naomi but the door was still open so he could still see her. Since things looked okay he formed a small smile and Naomi smiled nervously in return until...

**B O O M!**

the door slid shut on its own and on the very far right side appeared the girl with the eye hanging out of the socket in an eerie blue glow lighting up the dark hallway.

"Leon!" She cried.

"Naomi!" He shouted trying his best to force open the sliding door open but to no avail.

"Naomi what's happening?!" He asked from the other side of the door.

"I-It's that girl she's back!" She replied, her eyes tearing up.

_**" E- C H A N..."**_

The girl said slowly walking over to Naomi with a crazed look in her eye, suddenly the ghost took out a pair of surgical scissors with a _**murderous** _grin.

"AHHHHH LEON!" Naomi shouted, she moved farther back until she her back touched the wall, she was at the end of the hall now terrified as the ghostly child slowly got **closer and closer.**

"NAOMI!" Leon knew sliding open the door wasn't going to work so instead he started banging on the door trying to forcefully break it open, he was trying everything he possibly could to open the door but nothing was working.

"LEON PLEASE!" She was practically bagging him now and he was powerless to do anything. "GODDAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted at the ghostly girl as she drew closer and closer to Naomi who had her back against the wall, her whole body shaking. Drawing his knife he stabbed through the white material on the sliding door and was able to see through now. Leon frantically stabbed at every part of the door trying desperately to find a way to open it, The girl was only a few inches away from Naomi now, she was crying wishing for this all to end. Thinking fast as the girl lifted her hand with the surgical scissors. Naomi shrieked and covered her tearful eyes Leon took aim with his gun and waited for the right moment and just before the scissors were about to impact Naomi's flesh he fired and the bullet hit the scissors out of her hand making it fall to the ground. The spirit looked back at Leon and that same dark purple aura surrounded her, she gave Leon a glare with her one eye before fading and then the spirit disappeared.

Almost immediately after the girl disappeared the sliding door opened and the unknown force was gone. Leon rushed out of the staff room and ran to Naomi who was still shaking but she was thankfully unharmed just very frightened.

"Naomi hey, it's alright now." he said softly.

"A-Am I alive?" She asked, the fear still visible in her voice, Leon took her hand. "Your alive she's gone now."

Naomi blinked causing a few tears to trickle down her face without anything else she grabbed Leon and hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest, so many things have happened to them.

{"Poor thing, I don't how much more she can take of this.."} Leon thought to himself in his mind as he rubbed her back comforting her, she was almost at her breaking point she needed a break but they couldn't afford to relax in this place, after a few minutes she seemed to have calmed down a little. Looking up at the agent she finally spoke.

"I...I thought I was going to die...the feeling of your life about to end..its horrible." She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I know..that's happened to me lots in my career, but let's just be happy we're still breathing so let's go, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah..I don't want to be in this hallway anymore..." She replied, she seemed to be fine enough to move on. Turning back to the staff room they both started walking but stopped in their tracks in front of the room entrance. Leon looked back at her. "Stay real close just in case." Naomi just nodded still feeling nervous that the same thing would happen again so she gripped his jacket tightly and the both of them entered the other staff room without anything happening this time.

Both Leon and Naomi breathed a sigh of relief now that things seemed to be fine for the moment. Leon slid the door closed and they both looked around while keeping close, Naomi stayed behind him at all times, so far all they saw were nothing but furniture, an assortment of couches, chairs and tables were on opposite sides of the room, there were also a cabinets with glass windows around the room, a couple of desks too so there was a lot to check for items.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Claire and Seiko had been walking around for a long time. "Claireeeeeee my feet hurt." Seiko complained, it was like she was already comfortable with Claire. Acting like she usually did with Naomi just a bit more serious instead of silly.

"I know, it's like we've been walking for hours, we can stop and take a break if you want?" Offered the redhead looking back at Seiko.

"Yeah, my poor feet need rest." Replied the brunette student, she leaned against a wall and sat down for a little.

"What about you Claire, aren't your feet sore too?"

"a little but I'll be fine."

Seiko nodded, she was silent for a few minutes and had her head down. Noticing this Claire joined Seiko on the floor.

"Something wrong Seiko?" Claired asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah..I'm worried about Naomi..." Seiko responded with a sad look in her eyes. Claire rested a hand on her shoulder."

"Don't worry, we'll find her alright, we just need to keep on looking we can't give up."

Those were the words Seiko needed to hear so her sad expreson changed to her usual cheery look and locked eyes with Claire.

"Yeah your right!" Seiko instantly sprung up back on her feet which threw Claire off a bit, she wasn't expecting such a quick recovery, standing back up Claire looked forward again, she glanced back at Seiko over her shoulder.

"Ready to keep looking?" She asked to which Seiko replied making a fist and nodding. "yeah!" she was determined again so both were ready to continue looking. With the flashlight shining in their path they pressed on. For several more minutes they kept looking trying each door they came across but it was no use, it was all the same results like the doors were nothing more but decorations on the wall. This proces continued until they finally were able to slide a door open, Claire stopped halfway and looked up to read the sign, she could speak Japanese but still had trouble reading it so she looked back at Seiko. "Hey Seiko, what does the sign say?"

Looking up Seiko read it and looked back at Claire. "It says Art Room." She replied.

"Let's have a look inside, you ready?" Claire asked.

"Yeah let's go." Replied Seiko. On queue Claire slid open the door and both Claire and Seiko entered the art room unsure of what they would find. Closing the door behind them, the art room consisted of old rounded desks and a big desk for the teacher followed by several blank canvases for painting with several cabinets used for storing paint. The desks were caked with dust and had several cobwebs on it. Both looked around and so far they found nothing until Claire spotted a key inside a cabinet but just as she was about the open it the temperature in the room became cold, so cold Seiko and Claire saw their own breath every exhale. Seiko and Claire looked at each other then suddenly some words appeared on the chalk board.

"Seiko..what does it say? Asked Claire

"If you take the key there will be consequences..." Answered Seiko, before she could say anymore more words appeared this time in blood, Claire didn't need to ask Seiko read it immediately.

"If you dare..." Both girls were silent for a few moments before they made eye contact.

"Claire...what should we do?" Seiko nervously asked.

"We can't let this get to us, for all we know i could be a key that leads us to your friend so..we should take it.." She answered, Claire herself was a little scared but she didn't let it stop her so she opened it and took the key, once she slipped it in her pocket the room became colder and A bunch of drawings of greatly detailed porcelin dolls appeared on each of the blank canvases, Claire and Seiko backed up and were shocked at what would happen next, the doll drawings..they came out of each canvas and started walking towards them, each holding a knife. There were so many and no the girls were being blocked from the doors, unsure of what to do next Seiko and Claire stayed close to each other terrified. "W-What do we do Claire?" Asked Seiko with fear in her tone, each second the dolls were getting closer.

**-End Of Chapter-**

**Authors note: Hello guys its been a while i know and I understand if you guys are upset with me for not posting in a while but what can I say life happens thankfully I have time to post now, I hired a new beta reader and everything so I'm prepared and all the chapters for my others stories are being looked over by my beta reader, once I get them back I will post them. Thanks for still supporting my stories and I'll talk to you all soon with a new chapter.**

_**~Darkslayer740**_


End file.
